


Devotion

by Blue_Robin



Series: Them [3]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Sexy, is this smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Robin/pseuds/Blue_Robin
Summary: A bit of steam for you.





	Devotion

His black curls were tousled from her fingers. His new favorite hairstyle.

Hers too.

Her lips were swollen and rosy from his lips and tongue.

And teeth.

Lipstick never looked as lovely on her as her freshly plundered mouth did.

His fingertips still tingled from the feel of her skin under them.

His palms still smoothed along that skin just below her breasts.

Allowing his thumb to just barely graze the lovely curves.

Her eyes were smoked blue, still glazed with desire.

Still on his face.

Full of love.

Their legs tangled together.

Breath mingling.

Hearts pounding.

Both replete.

Complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finding that I really enjoy the challenge of writing a drabble. 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been updating chapters of Say Goodbye To Soho. I've been swamped all week and I'm preparing for a work trip. Hopefully I'll have time on that trip to pick up where I left off. 
> 
> I hope this tides you over...


End file.
